narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Semei
Semei (晴明, Semei) or known by his official title as 'Semei of the Demon Path '(鬼道の晴明, Kido no Semei; English "Semei the Onmyouji") was the head Onmyouji in the Land of Demons and is one of six leading factions in the country. He leads the Dark sect faction in the western part of the country. Background Semei was the head Onmyouji in the Land of Demons and was one of few in the council of advisors to the Daimyo. Though it is unclear if he even had children he took in a young boy he named Tenkai who soon became his apprentice. Semei despite the mystery about his true origins or age was well trusted within the council and only those around the imperial palace knew of his existance. When the Daimyo was overthrown he mysteriously disappeared along with the council but when their bodies were discovered his were not among them. Although he was not responsible for the coup d'etat it is clear due to his Onmyoudo skills he knew before hand. It is unclear how long he has been alive with some saying he was previously a traveller and others saying he had always been an Onmyouji. Evidence from others show he is over two hundred years old. Personality Semei is an almost unemotional man and uses logic over emotion when deciding something. He is very shrewd easily overcoming any obstacle even threats on his life and still manages to keep composure. He has complete faith in his divinations and abilities. He easily can outsmart even the most skilled strategists in terms of war. He is extremely knowledgable knowing several techniques out of Onmyoudo such as his high level of skill in Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu and it is presumed he knows Tenseijutsu. Despite his lack of emotion he displays lack of remorse and even disrespect for the dead. Abilities Semei's skill in Onmyoudo is exceptionally high which led him to gain the position of head Onmyouji and his title Kido no Semei. His Onmyoujutsu (or what it has been refered to by others as) allows him to use astrology and divinations. Several of these skills include reading a person's mind, finding lost objects, time travel, commanding demons and predicting events before they happen. Semei also has shown to use Ninjutsu, mostly sealing techniques. He was skilled enough to finish off Zennou without even moving by simply sealing the five crystals that were preserving the latter's life. His battle strategic skills are remarkable as he had waited for the other factions to fight and during the time when they were weakened in battle used Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil to summon hordes of animated corpses to attack. Stats Plot Three and a half years after the Daimyo's overthrowing, the Land of Demon was begining to return to peace although there was no official leader. The capital, Kyo had been destroyed and so bandits attempted to seize control from the rightful heir, Suzuhime. However this was stopped by the arrival of an army who were also vying for control, the civilians themselves wanting to defend their already destroyed country fought back and the country was split, Semei along with Tenkai made their first appearance killing dozens of bandits who controlled the west and then finishing off their leader. As other groups attempted to take over the bandit led area they were all decimated leaving the area untouched. The two were challenged by Ryuzaburo, Asuka and Muon who were kept at bay by Tenkai. Semei patiently waited and sent Tenkai twenty years back to the past to retreive two "Important items". he returned with the Uzugatana and its owner, Zennou, unaware that Zennou had at present been revived by Suzuhime. Semei ordered them to cause trouble amongst the other factions. Semei was then targetted by Zennou who seemingly betrayed Tenkai. Semei concluded that this Zennou was the product of the first one being sealed in a time-sealing technique thus making it like he had never entered the future. Zennou attempted to attack him but due to Semei knowing he was just a powerful animted corpse finished him off easily by sealing away the five elemental crystals within Zennou's body thus ending him. Semei deciding to hasten his plans used the Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil summoning his own army of corpses to lay waste in the war. He later after the defeat of his corpse army erected a barrier around the battle at the Imperial palace. Trivia *Semei is based on the real life Onmyouji Abe no Semei who both share similar traits: *Both lived long lives and age were unknown *Both were advisors to the leaders of their respective country *Both are highly skilled in Onmyoudo *Semei despite being an Onmyouji displays other skills such as Ninjutsu, Necromancy and Army general *Despite his faction being two people (himself and Tenkai) other characters claim since he has the ability to summon animated corpses means his army is the dead. 1